Dokusensha
Dokusensha is a secret organization controling the motion of the world behind the scene. Only selected few know of its existence. Their branch office is located at every state of every country. The branch office usually are in a disguise as a state library. The Head Office is always moving. The where about is currently unknown. It is support by the twelve Company. One of the few human organization that can goes toes to toes against the Chaos cycle. . Other organization are magic council, Grand Coven, Vatican, Hunter Background Dokusensha is the worlds most largest and wealthiest secret organization in the world. It is founded by Readman Family. Readman family used to be a scholar. It exist secretly, undetectable and always operate under radar. It controls the world economic, world government and owns thousand kingdom properties. The current owner is a young boy name George Readman, 107th Head of Readman Family. The Logo of Dokusensha is a five edge star, each star is a pillar holding the existence of the organization. The book altar in the middle of the logo, indicates the president. Five star edge is the essential department of Dokusensha. It appears all head of the five department is not normal official. Known High Ranking Officers President - George Readman 6 years old boy who inherited the large fortune of his family. He is ruthless and greedy at his young age. He is demanding and wants everything to be perfect. He is a classic spoiled child. He thinks money can solve everything. He has a crazy obsession towards supernatural object. His nickname is Collector. Personal Butler - Sebastian Sebastian is a butler who serves Readman Family for centuries. He is the Guardian of Loyalty. A private Guardian serving the head of Readman. He is a demon butler whos appeareance is a TV as a head. He serves as a bodyguard, secretariat, parent and many more. Head of Cyberhand Division - Caroline An artificial intelligence program developed by Dokusensha. It's appearance is based on George's first love. She was always around George and acts as a play date. Her real role is communication and technology network control. They call her " The bird" Head of Country Demolish Division - Lance An altered human. A General that inject himself with werewolf DNA. His troop is all werewolf come from his DNA. He can control his pack easily. He is an artificial Alpha Werewolf. The DNA indeed come from Mr Wolf Body. He is well known as "The Dog" in Dokusensha Head of State Library Division - Nancy Bookman A short hair woman who come from the branch family of readman, Bookman family. A legacy of Nine Unknown Men. A family can be trace back to an acient China. The first person who invented the word. They able to utilize the power of word to the fullest. She has a cat made out of word. She also held the responsible of guarding the nine book from the world. The nine book contains different knowledge that it can overthrow and rule the world. She is well known as " The Cat" int Dokusensha Head of Shadow Eye Division - Regulus Black A Fearling created out by Readman Family centuries ago with the help of Pitch Black's sand. He appears to be a imitation of the Boogieman. His job is to spy and gather informations in shadow. Assassination is what he is good at. He has no power like Pitch, Max or Kitana. All he can do is travel through shadows. Second longest head serving the Readman Family. They call him "The rat". Head of Warehouse Divison - Sir Ector A surviving member from the knight of round table. He has lived for so long due to the holy grail. He only touches the grail slightly and it gived him long life span. He is not immortal. He still grows old but he has a long life span. His swordmanship still considers one of the top tier in the modern era. He is responsible of guarding the warehouse full of treasure. They call him "the Elephant" He has this nickname due to this utlimate sword treasure, a sword made out of elephant trunk. Head of MagicTech Division - Isaac Newton A modern wizard who combine science with magic. He is in line to become an elder among the magic council. In secret, he pledge his loyalty to dokushesha which they put him there to infiltrate the magic council. He appear to create many many magic tech weapon for the dokusensha. He also perform inhuman experiment turning some soldier into war machine. They call him the "Fish". He gain the title of the fish because of his first invention for dokusensha is the diving suit which result in the war with undine`s soldier. Known Division Disaster Recovery Division - A department in charge of covering up supernatural incident and places recovers. Country Demolish Division - A department responsible to demolish an entire country. Warehouse Division - A department in charge of keeping the president private collection. State Library Division - A department in charge of Admin and paperwork and money. Royal guard Division - A division in charge of guarding the safety of the president. The only member is Sebastian. Shadow Eye Division - A department in charge of locating rare objects, gathering news and spying. Cyberhand Division - A division acts as a communication center and messenger and also all the technology stuff. Savior Divison - The departments role is to cure and save lifes Machine Division - The department create machine and in charge of science. . Known Artifacts Below is the list of enchanted objects, artifacts and cursed items collected by George out of his greed. All artifacts are keeped in a giant warehouse and protected with mutiple layers of spells. The location of the warehouse is unknown. 1) True Love - A true love (affection) kept in a bottle. 2) Sword in the stone - A legendary sword use by King Arthur. It is recovered from lady of the lake "Yemenja" 3) Socreress Wand - A legendary wand used by Merlin. 4) Alice Mirror - A mirror that acts as a portal to a certain land. 5) House on 15th street - A whole cursed house is moved and stored inside the warehouse. Whoever enter the house will be locked in forever. 6) Scroll of Heaven - A map that directs to the location of heaven. 7) Statue of Notre - A pertrifed Guardian of home and family. A gargoyle children who no longer believe. 8) Sleeping Chair - Whoever sit on the chair will never sleep again. 9) Dragon Egg - One of the last dragon eggs in the world. 10) Quill of Tequila - A magical pen made out of the magical eagle Tequila. 11) Book of the dead - A Grimore used by 13th Pharoah to raise the undead. 12) Eternal Spring - A Cordspring that can move eternally. 13) Rose of hope - A rose that never withered. 14) Box of Question - A box that suprises whoever open it everytime. 15) Monkey Finger - Each finger can grant an wish but come with a terrible consequence. 16) Kuja - A blood monster keep in a flask dying to get up. 17) Grave of General Napoleon - Grave of historical general. It conjure out the spirit of the general. 18) Knightmare Chess - A giant board chess that can play only with mind. 19) Rabbit Foot - A charm that brings extreme luck and extreme bad luck who disown it. 20) Wishing Well - Entire well is moved and keeped in the warehouse. It grant wishes. 21) Calendar of 1876 - A touch of the date on calendar can let you experience the thing happening on the venue of the stand. 22) Barber Spin Sign - A barber sign that can attract people. 23) Green Helmet - Will be granted immortality. 24) Heart of Mala Mala Jong - The heart belongs to a legendary monster. 25) Ultimate Scissor - The Scissor that can cut anything. 26) First Finger - Finger of the first giant Ymir. 27) Pan Cho San - A Chinese Fan that can generate tornado. 28) Unicorn - Unicorn is kept alive in the warehouse. 29) Century Lightbulb - A lightbulb never goes out. 30) Mini Sun - A mini version of the Sun is kept in a magical bottle. 31) Katherina JR - A tornado child that locks in a magic bottle. 32) Water from the holy spring - cures all of the water. 33) Aegis - A magical Shield wishes to protect the user automatically. 34) Mantle of Sir Lucas - A mantle below to a ghost knight. 35) Red Skin - A skin peeled off from a red demon. 36) Flying Centipede - A flying centipede that is almost extinct. 37) Curse Merry-go-Round - Whoever is riding it, the world will spin instead of the machine. 38) Lady Jenna - A living mermaid captured and store in a water tank. 39) Sound machine - A machine that lets plants talk. 40) Oni Mask - A mask allow wearer to summon shadow ninja. The side effect is using too long will result permanent stick on the face. 41) Antlion Den - A Ecosysem that Antlion live is keep in the warehouse. 42) Melaka Cannon - A Cannon that can fire far across the country. 43) Buzz - A lightning fairy store in a bottle. 44) Candy Cloud - A cloud that can make rain candy. 45) Sachi Lantern - A Chinese lantern that absorbs souls. 46) Crazy Cross - A cross that turns anyone around insane. 47) Doll Ana - A cursed doll that talks and kills. 48) Cursed Wallet - A cursed wallet that will return to its owner when it is dropped. 49) Love Magnet - A magnet attract people who hate, to love you. 50) Century phone - A phone that can dial to past and future. 51) Book of Answers - A book that answers when you write your question on it. 52) Kraken Baby - A baby belonging to a legendary superior octopus race. 53) Moving Painting - A Moving scenery painting 54) Unlimited Beer Bottle - A Beer bottle that provide unlimited beer when pour 55) Spiral Telescope - A Telescope that can look through anyway 56) Monster Cookies Pack - A cookies that changer the consumer into monster temporarily 57) Golden Trident - Suspect Poseidon Trident 58) Curse Music Box - One of the Imp Invention like Curse Match Box 59) Living Katana - Later trade to Chaos Cycle and become Murasame 60) Curse Gameboard - Purgatory 61) Hand with Stigma - A Living hand that wont Decompose 62) Singing Bird - A Machine bird that sing non stop 63) Number 5 candle - A candle that kill 5 live when finish burning 64) Fairy Crown - A Crown belong to the Fairy kingdom. Unknown why it come to dokushensa possession 65) Torn Love Letter - Unknown Cupid Love letter 66) Wish (In a bottle) - Fairy Belle Alric unfullfill wish trap in a enchanted bottle 67) Red Key - a Key can open any door that lead to the foggy jungle 68) Living Crocodile - A Crocodile Demonize into a standing crocodile 69) Samurai Armour - A Ghost attached to the samurai army 70) Monkey Clone - A Chain Monkey King Clone of Sun Goku (Still Living) 71) Black Wing - Unknown Torn Angel Wing 72) Dragon Teeth - Unknown Dragon Teeth 73) Eternal Flame - A Flame that keep burning 74) Old AI - A First version of Caroline , Undeveloped but full of killing intent that lock in a laptop without network 75) Superman Mascot - A Mascot uniform that turn the wearer into superman 76) Dark Torch light - A Torch light that shine dark light 77) Giant sword - A Sword larger than a small hill 78) Lucky Coin - Leprechaun Coin 79) Realm Map - A Map that show all the realm exist 80) Moon shard - A Moon shard that bestow power to become magical girl 81) Machine 666 - A jackpot machine that suck player luck dry 82) Angry Hammer - A Hammer that slowly turn the wearer into a serial Killer 83) Snake Tongue - A Tongue accessory that help the user to speak with snake 84) Bloody Helmet - A Gladiator Helmet that let the user to experience dead of the previous deceased gladiator 85) No Len Glasses - A Glasses that hide the mask of the wearer 86) Black Coat - A wearer of the black coat will experience thousand needle when wearing it 87) Branch of world Tree - Powerful ingredient of lot of thing 88) Rusting Sword - A Strange sword which rumor that Hephaestus make during his young ages 89) Love whip - A Whip that turn anyone into a love slave. Rumor belong to Demon call lust 90) Blood Feather - Feather belong to one of the thirteen predator 91) Blood of Immortal - A Blood keep in a Bottle belong to certain Immortal call Lif 92) Thousand Furs - Curse Object create by imp. Reason in the warehouse is unknown 93) Large Mattress - A Bed that belong to one of the sleeper 94) Dark Witch Wand - Magic Wand use by Famous black annis 95) String of Love - A String that belong to certain Love Spirit Shirokumo 96) Stone Sphere - A Giant Perfect Sphere that made from stone. Rumor that the child of Gnome is inside the stone 97) Seed of Distraction - A Seed belong to Distraction but keep in a condition impossible for it to grow The list is in progress..... Powers and Abilities Dokusensha is a secret organization that has influence over the world government. The reason being is the wealth and the power it hold. The power appear to fall under a spoil child, George Readman speaker. Sebastian - 'Ace and the strongest among dokusensha high official. He is the reason why dokusensha still standing to this days. '''Intelligent collect - '''Dokusensha appear to able to gather all sort of information in the world due to Caroline and Regulus. '''Nuclear Warhead '- Caroline appear to be able to easily hack into the war government high tech computer and launch the Nuclear. '''Assasination - '''Regulus who has the ability to hide in shadows, is an expert in assassin any one who stands in their way. However Regulus himself seems to be bound by a black necklace George wears it around. Within the necklace contain the black sand used to create Regulus and the fear of Readman. '''Country Demolish - '''George hold the authority to wipe out any country who refuse to obey him. Lance who command an artificial werewolf pack can out run the army of any country. Relationships Guardian Alliance Dokusensha and Guardian Alliance co-exist as one govern the humans another govern the Guardians. Olivia Olivia meet Sebastian once but was unable to exorcism him due to his contract form with the Readman Family. Addam Family''' George used to play with Pubert and Wednesday until they quarrel and George went country demolish on them. Quotes *Everything in the world is mine - George *How much, name your price - George *Young master - Sebastian *I am just doing my job - Sebastian Creation Concept Company and two Character Created by Jona. All Copyright goes to its original designer. Please do give me comment. Trivia The photo come from https://business.pinterest.com/en Category:Jona19992 Category:Males Category:Females Category:Leader Category:Siblings Category:Characters who lost family members Category:No Center Category:Neutral Category:Power users Category:Weapon users Category:Fighter